Alec's Secret Hobby
by MsAwesomeIsCool
Summary: Alec could no longer keep his secret hobby from Magnus.


**This is the first fanfiction that I've ever written. Please review.  
>Disclaimer: I own none of this, except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.<strong>

Alec had always secretly loved gardening. When Alec had lived at The Institute, he quite often snuck into the greenhouse, just to be around some plants. His favourite flowers were orchids. He just loved the vibrant colours and the slight smell they produced. But when Alec moved in with Magnus, he missed the greenhouse. He missed being able to just go somewhere where he could just sit among flowers and think. One night, after having made love to Magnus, Alec couldn't keep his secret from his boyfriend any longer. 'Magnus,' said Alec.  
>'Yes my gorgeous shadowhunter?'<br>'Could we get some flowers and plant them?'  
>'Why?'<br>'Well see, I've always loved gardening, flowers mainly. I've never told anyone.'  
>'Whatever makes you happy. What sort of flowers did you have in mind?<br>'I've always loved orchids, so could we get some them?'  
>'I was thinking we could also get some roses, but where would we put them? We don't have a backyard, remember?'<br>I've heard about people that have gardens inside their house or on their balcony, so I was thinking that we could redecorate the balcony.'  
>'Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?'<br>'Haha, I know this isn't very much like me, but my love of gardening is true and I think you're starting to rub off on me because I'm actually starting to like decorating as well.

THE NEXT DAY~

Magnus and Alec were at their local nursery, choosing which flowers they were going to grow. 'I like these pink roses, what about you?' Magnus asked Alec.  
>'Yeah, I like them, but I like the white ones better.'<br>'Well we can't have both. How about you go and pick out an orchid or to you want to grow, and I'll pick the roses and a couple of other flowers.'  
>'Okay, meet bask here in 10 minutes.<p>

~15 MINUTES LATER~

'Where the fuck is he? He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago,' Alec thought. Alec started walking around the store only to find him around the gardening gloves, comparing a blue sparkly pair and a pink sequiny pair. 'Oh, hey. Which pair do you think I should get? I'm thinking the blue pair because they're the exact colour of your eyes.'  
>'Magnus, that doesn't matter right now, you were supposed to meet me 5 minutes ago at the roses.'<br>'Sorry, but you know what I'm like when we go shopping. I lose track of time. I chose some flowers for us anyway.'  
>'So you didn't just spend your time choosing which gloves to get? And yes, I think the blue pair looks better.'<br>'You should get a pair of gloves as well, oh and did you pick some orchids?'  
>'Of course I did. I think I'll get this pair,' Alec said as he picked up a plain black pair of gardening gloves.<br>'I knew you would pick that pair, can't you at least get a pair with a bit of glitter or some sequins?'  
>'Magnus, I'm getting this pair. Come on, lets go get some pots and soil so we can get out of here.'<p>

~1 HOUR LATER~

'Yay, we're finally home!' Magnus said, dumping the bags of gardening supplies onto the kitchen floor.  
>'Well we would've gotten home quicker if you didn't have to debate about which soil was better and if we should get hanging pots or not.'<br>'Well, sorry, but I thought it would be better if we did get hanging pots to make the most of the space.'  
>'Okay, it doesn't matter, because we can't do anything with the plants until the balcony is cleared.' At that moment Alec's phone beeped, signaling that he had a text message. 'Uh, Jace just texted me, he said that there's been a demon attack downtown. You're going to have to start to clean the balcony yourself.'<br>'Okay, have fun and don't get too damaged. I'll have a surprise for you when you get home.'

~10 MINUTES LATER~

'Okay, time to start clearing the balcony,' Magnus said as he climbed the stairs. 'Fucking hell, how much stuff is here?' Magnus stared at his balcony. He had stuff everywhere. He had a couple of deck chairs, a plant he'd tried to grow once and some other random things. 'A bit of magic will fix this,' Magnus thought as he clicked his fingers to make everything disappear. 'I should probably give it a sweep as well,' Magnus thought as he grabbed the broom. Once he had finished sweeping, he began bringing the bags of gardening stuff up. 'Okay, time to start dealing with the plants,' Magnus said to himself, pulling on his pair of gardening gloves ad picking up the trowel.

~1 HOUR LATER~

Alec arrives home drenched in sweat and covered in demon ichor. He has an iratze on his wrist because when he was fighting a raum demon, he cut his wrist. He went and had a shower and got changed into a purple sweater and black jeans. He messed up his hair a bit then went off in search of Magnus. He figured he'd find him on the balcony. When Alec walked out onto the balcony, his jaw dropped. There was a nice outdoor sofa and a deck chair. All of the flowers had been potted and placed around the balcony. And there, lying seductively on the sofa was Magnus. 'Hey there handsome,' Magnus said as Alec sat down. 'Do you like it?' he asked.  
>'Like it, I love it!' Alec replied, pulling his boyfriend into a long, passionate kiss.<br>When they finally broke apart Magnus said 'I thought you would.'


End file.
